The Twin
by Akari Aoi Usagi
Summary: setelah lama berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya,Alice dan Allys hidup bersama. namun, disekolah barunya, Alice langsung diminta menjadi pacar Oz. apa Alice bersedia? lalu, bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Allys dan Oz berpacaran?. RnR? *Update chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : ini pertama kalinya bikin fic~**

**ngga pede. ugh.**

**etto~ maaf kalo agak aneh~ lalala XD **

**d tunggu RnR nya ya~~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twin © Akarii Mayu<strong>

** Disclaimer : Pandora Heart© Jun Mochizuki **/Square Enix****

****Warning : OOC, geje, ini fic pertama. gomen aneh~****

* * *

><p>''Llys...!''. aku setengah berteriak memanggilnya. Sambil berlari lari kecil menghampirinya. Dia menoleh padaku.<p>

''eh? Alice? Kok kamu disini? Bukannya kamu mulai sekolah besok pagi?'' dia menghampiriku, lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk.

''yaa! Tapi aku nggak betah berlama lama dirumah!'' kataku bersemangat. Dia terkekeh.

''Kau memang tidak akan pernah berubah ya, Alice.'' dia tertawa kecil. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

''huh. Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu'' aku ngambek. Namaku Alice Baskeville, dan yang d sebelahku, Allys 16 tahun. Kami adalah anak kembar yang sejak 8 tahun lalu, berpisah jarak. Aku ikut ayah ke Inggris. Sedangkan Allys tetap di jepang, karena bisa dibilang, dia itu sangat di sayang semua orang. Jelas, dia kan pintar sekali. Berbeda denganku. 8 tahun yang lalu, saat ayahku, Glen, mengajak kami ke Inggris, Allys menolak mentah mentah. Dia ingin tetap disini. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jack, yang kini... Sejak 1 tahun lalu, telah tiada. Seminggu yang lalu, ayah dan aku kembali ke jepang. Allys dan Ibuku, Lacie, menyambut kami dengan sukacita. Akhirnya, keluarga kami utuh kembali. Lalu, aku meneruskan sekolahku di Pandora Gakuen Elite gabungan Smp dan Sma. Tentunya, aku tak ingin di pisahkan lagi dari kembaranku, Allys.

'Grakk'.

''eh?''. Aku tersentak kaget. Terbangun dari lamunanku. Gara gara suara pintu geser dari ruangan yang di buka Allys, aku jadi kembali keduniaku yang sekarang.

''hngg..''. Aku menggumam pelan. kedua alisku berkerut.

''kau baik baik saja? Kita sudah tiba di ruang guru.''. Allys menatapku khawatir. Aku menatapnya.

''ah! Itu dia..'' Allys menunjuk kearah kiriku. Aku refleks menoleh. ''itu wali kelas kita, pak Liam''. aku menatap orang yang di tunjuk Allys.

''Oh. Dia? benar dia wali kelas kita? Tampangnya kurang meyakinkan. Huh. Allys, kau duluan kekelas saja''. Jawabku sambil berdecak pinggang.

''baiklah''. Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu berkata lagi, ''jangan cari masalah padanya, lho, Alice'' Aku menatap Allys.

''huh. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan cari gara gara dengannya. Aku janji''. kataku sambil menyibakkan rambut brunetteku yang panjang. Dia tersenyum.

''baiklah. Janjimu kupegang. Dan..'' Allys menatapku tajam, ''hentikan sifat ketusmu itu, Alice''. Allys yang kalem mendadak jadi sadis. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

''Huh! Baiklah!''.

===THE TWIN===

''hei Alice Baskeville''. laki laki berambut pirang itu menghampiriku. Aku hanya mengerenyitkan alis. Sekarang jam istirahat. Aku dan Allys berbeda kelas. Dan sekarang, Allys tidak ada di kelasnya karena ada rapat Osis yang mendadak. tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku karena saat perkenalan tadi pagi di kelas, aku menunjukan ekspresi tak acuh dan ketus. Jujur saja, aku dari dulu tidak bisa berhadapan dengan hal semacam itu.

''Apa?'' tanyaku ketus. Dia terkekeh.

''kau ketus sekali, Alice?. Padahal Allys, kalem sekali''. Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senyum padaku.

''ngapain kau senyum senyum begitu? Dasar mesum!'' aku bangkit dari kursiku. Tak betah dengan orang aneh yang memiliki iris mata hijau emerald itu.

''hei. Aku tidak mesum tahu. Aku punya nama yang keren'' dia menahanku. Aku meliriknya.

''tch. Siapa peduli?'' aku menghindarinya.

''hai oz-kun.'' cewek berambut peach itu, menghampiri kami.

''oh? hai.'' Oz tersenyum pada anak itu. Aku terbelalak melihat perempuan itu. Entah mengapa, dirinya bagaikan putri yang anggun sekali.

''hai Alice-chan.. Perkenalanmu tadi pagi, manis sekalii'' dia tersenyum padaku. Aku menatapnya heran.

''err..iya kah?'' aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Aneh jika dia bilang perkenalanku manis. Aku kan menunjukkan sikap yang buruk. Dia menatapku lembut.

''Alice-chan, kau tidak melupakan namaku, kan? Fufufu. Tadi kita sudah berkenalan,lho'' dia tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasakan hawa membunuh disekitarnya. Aku menelan ludah. Sedangkan laki laki berambut pirang itu terlihat panik.

''e..ee?'' aku ikut panik. Kini, laki laki berambut pirang itu ada di belakang perempuan itu. Sepertinya memberi aba aba padaku.

''nee..eh? Onee-chan?'' aku memiringkan kepalaku. bingung dengan aba aba yang diberikan laki laki berambut pirang itu.

''ah~ Alice-chan memanggilku Onee-chan?'' muka perempuan itu melembut. Aura membunuhnya itu seketika menghilang.

''ehh?'' aku menatap anak laki laki itu. Dia mengangguk angguk. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, aku mengangguk pada perempuan itu.

''kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, panggil aku sharon-neechan yaa? 3'' dia memelukku. Aku bergidik ngeri.

''err... Ba..baiklah sha..eh, Nee-chan''.

''ah, Alice chan~ nee-chan pergi dulu ke kelas Break. Fufufu. Alice baik baik ya, sama Oz-kun.'' sharon tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

''dan Oz-kun! Awas kau! Jangan ganggu adik ku tersayang!'' ancamnya sambil membawa kipas besar. Oz menelan ludahnya.

''err... Baiklah sharon-chan''

''okee~ aku pergi dulu~'' sharon berjalan dengan anggunnya. Setelah dia tak tampak lagi, aku menghela nafas.

''huft... Hampir saja aku terbunuh'' aku bergidik ngeri.

''ya, Alice-chan. Kau harus berhati hati padanya..'' anak laki laki itu menatapku, ''ah! Namaku Oz vessalius. Tadi aku tak sempat menyebutkannya'' dia menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

''hn.'' aku membalas tangannya. ''Alice Baskeville. Yang tadi, makasih ya..'' aku membuang muka. Semburat merah bertebaran di pipiku (author: bertebaran? ==a). Dia terkekeh.

''Yang tadi nggak gratis lho, ~~'' dia menatapku. Aku mendelik.

''apaa? Cih. Harusnya aku sadar kalau kau itu, pria yang perhitungan''

''haha. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pacarku kok~ aku tertarik padamu, lho'' katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tunggu, tunggu, Alice seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu. aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Benar saja, dari tadi, teman sekelas memperhatikan mereka. rupanya, suara Oz terdengar ke sebagian murid di kelas.

''eeh? Apa katamu? pacar?''. Cowok berambut raven itu, langsung menghampiri Oz dengan wajah panik.

''Gill?'' Oz menggumam.

''Oz? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kau baru saja mengenalnya!''

''eh? Elliot juga?'' Oz menatap 2 laki laki itu dengan tampang innocent, ''Tentu saja, Alice calon pacarku! Kalian kenapa sih, Gill? Eliot?'' katanya bersemangat.

''Tch'' Aku menggerutu mendengar Oz berkata begitu, ''Oz, aku tidak mau punya pacar. Tpi...'' aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, ''kalau kau mau jadi manservant ku, aku bersedia''. Kataku sambil terkekeh. Berharap dia segera menyerah. 'Huh, cowok kok tebar pesona.' pikirku.

''hhe?. Usulmu boleh juga. Kalau aku jadi manservant mu, kamu mau jadi pacarku,kan, Alice?'' kata laki laki bermata hijau Emerald itu, sambil memegang rambut brunette ku yang panjang. Dia hampir mencium rambutku, sampai akhirnya ada yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. Dia menoleh,lalu menggerutu pada cowok berambut Raven itu.

''Gilll~ kau mengacaukan semuanya! Huh''. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Dia ngambek. Lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar, aku terkekeh.

''Oz. hentikan. Kau baru mengenalnya. Dan kau! Baka usagi, tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadikan sahabatku ini sebagai manservant mu''. cowok berambut raven itu, menatapku tajam. Aku menggerutu.

''huh! Oz mau kok!'' aku membuang muka.

''Tch. Tak akan kubiarkan!''

''huh. Apa hak mu? Dasar jerapah!''

''apa kau bilanggg? Dasar baka usagi''

''ugh! Dasar Om-om mesum!''

''tch! Apa? Siapa yang kau sebut om-om mesum, hah?''

Alice terus berdebat dengan Gill, sedangkan Oz hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Alice dan Gillbert yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menatap Oz tajam.

''Oz! Lakukan sesuatu dong!'' mereka berdua berteriak bersama. Oz makin kencang tertawa. sedangkan di pintu masuk kelas, Break dan Sharon berdiri menyaksikan kehebohan yang baru terjadi itu.

''yare yare... Heboh sekali?'' Break geleng geleng. Sharon tertawa kecil.

''fufufu. Biarkan saja, Break. Spertinya bakal menyenangkan. ^^''

===THE TWIN===

''Allysss~ kau tadi kemana saja,sih ? aku mencarimu di kelas. Tapi tidak ada. Huh.'' aku menggembungkan pipiku. Allys hanya menatapku lembut. Di kamar, aku terus merajuk padanya. aku pulang duluan tadi, dan si pirang itu.. Err.. Maksudku, Oz memaksa mengantarku pulang. Kami juga di buntuti oleh cowok jerapah itu. Memang mereka pacaran, apa?. Aku terus menggerutu, mengingat hal itu.

''maaf, Alice. Tadi ada urusan yang...yah.. Penting sekali. Ini mengenai festival kembang api bulan depan. Kau pasti senang. Ya, 'kan?''

''ngg.. Senang sih. Aku juga lama tidak mengikuti festival seperti ini'' jawabku bersemangat.

''ah.. tadi kamu bertengkar dengan Gillbert ya?'' Allys menatapku dengan penasaran.

''Gillbert?'' aku menatap Allys bingung. ''maksudmu, si jerapah itu?'' ''haha. Iyaa. Pemuda berambut raven itu. Apa benar?''

''ya. Begitulah. Dia menyebutku baka usagi. Jadi kubilang jerapah yang mulai. Huh. ah, kau tahu darimana, Allys?''

''un. Aku tahu dari Eida. Dia tadi mampir ke kelasmu, lalu menceritakannya padaku''

''Eida?'' aku mengerenyitkan alisku.

''kamu belum tahu ? Dia teman dekatku di kelas. Dia juga adik Oz''

''eeh? Adiik oz?'' aku memekik heboh.

''iya. Kau tau Oz kan?''

''tahu lah. dia duduk di belakangku. Dan dia tipe cowok tebar pesona. Aku tidak menyukainya'' aku cemberut. Sebal mengingat kejadian tadi.

''eh? Dia baik kok. Dia juga tidak tebar pesona, Alice. Dan yah.. Dia agak mirip dengan mendiang kakaknya. Jack'' Allys tersenyum tipis.

''Apa? Mereka kakak adik? Ugh.. Aku baru sadar, mereka mirip'' Aku menatap Allys sayu, ''tapi kau tidak melihat Oz sebagai Jack kan? Err.. Maksudku, mendiang Jack..''

''te..tentu tidak Alice. Aku tidak tertarik.. Un.. Padanya kok..?''

''hmm. syukurlah. Kukira kau akan menyukai nya, karena dia mirip dengan Jack'' aku menatap Allys lembut. Dia tersenyum padaku, ''tenang saja, aku tidak menyukainya,kok..''

===THE TWIN===

''Alice? Kau nggak apa,kan, aku tinggal duluan?'' Allys menatapku sayu.

''iya~ tentu saja. Memang aku anak kecil? Sudah. Berangkat saja sana. Hush'' aku mendorong tubuh Allys supaya menjauh dariku.

''err.. Baiklah. Aku duluan. nanti istirahat makan bekal bersama ya. Dah Alice'' Allys melambaikan tangan padaku. Setelah itu, menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku menghela nafas. hari ini, Allys ada rapat osis pagi. Dan karena aku malas berangkat sepagi ini, aku memutuskan berangkat sendiri. Toh aku juga sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

''Allys ada rapat osis,ya?'' tanya seseorang padaku. Aku menoleh.

''iya, okaasan. Dia buru buru sekali'' jawabku sambil mengoles selai ke rotiku, ''lalu, mana ojiisan?'' tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

''jiisan juga berangkat pagi, sayang. lebih pagi dari Allys''

''un.. Begitu..'' aku menaruh sendok selaiku, ''Itadakimasuu, okaasan'' aku mengigit rotiku. Okaasan tersenyum.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

(Author: anggap ini bel rumah ya. Hahaha

Readers: #seplak)

aku tersentak. 'siapa yang menekan bel, sih?' batinku sebal. Saat aku hendak berdiri, okaasan menahanku.

''kamu lanjutkan makanmu, Alice. Biar Okaasan yang membukakan pintu''

''un~ haii, kaasan'' aku kembali duduk. Lalu Kembali berkutat dengan rotiku. Tak lama kemudian, ada yang menepuk pundakku.

''A-li-ce~'' dia berbisik di samping telingaku. Aku tersentak kaget.

''uwaa~'' aku menoleh ke samping. Kaget melihat orang itu.

''kaget? Selamat pagi, honey'' dia mengecup rambut brunneteku lembut. Aku menatapnya bingung.

''ho..honeyy? Aaa... Kenapa kau kemari pagi pagi, Oz?''

''Alicee..'' protes Okaasan padaku, ''ini masih pagi. Jangan berteriak begitu, sayang. Pacarmu ini ingin menjemputmu berangkat sekolah. Apa yang salah?'' Okaasan menatapku heran.

''pa..pacar? Siapa yang Okaasan bilang pacar? Dia buk..ukh..'' Oz menyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya. Aku tersentak.

''Alice~ bukannya kemarin kau bilang mau jadi pacarku, jika aku menjadi manservantmu? Aku mau lho~ jadi Alice resmi menjadi milikku'' Oz melirik Okaasanku, ''boleh kan, Okaasan?'' tanya Oz sambil berkedip.

''hmm. Jaga putriku, ya, menantuku'' senyum okaasanku. aku mendelik.

''ka..kaliaaannnn~ ugh..'' aku kehabisan kata kata. Sedangkan Oz tertawa melihat tingkahku.

''sudahlah, Alice. Okaasan sudah mengijinkan hubungan ~''

''aku..aku tidak mau'' aku membuang muka.

''maaf ya,Oz. Alice memang pemalu.'' okaasan memandangku tajam, ''Dan Alice. Sebaiknya kamu segera bersiap. Atau kalian berdua akan terlambat ke sekolah''

''ugh.. Baiklaahh''

===THE TWIN===

''ugh.. Aku benci jadi pusat perhatian. Dan Oz! Lepaskan akuu'' aku meronta. Oz tertawa kecil.

''tak akan~ menyerah saja''

''ugh. Itu tak akan terjadi,Oz. Lepaskan tangankuu'' sepanjang perjalanan, Oz terus menggenggam tanganku. Dan kini, kami berada tepat di depan kelas. Suasana sudah ramai, dan beberapa menit lagi, kelas akan di mulai.

''Ohayoouu, minna~'' sapa Oz, setelah membuka pintu kelas. Semua menatap kami heran.

''ohayou, Oz-kun, Alice-chan. Dan..ah? Kalian berpegangan tangan?'' seorang cewek menatap kami bingung, ''jangan jangan,kalian pacaran?''

''EHHH?'' Sebagian anak, berhamburan menuju kami. Aku bingung.

''OZZ? Kau tak benar benar berpacaran dengan baka usagi ini,kan?''

''apa maksudmu, jerapah?'' aku mendelik ke arah Gill.

''heii Oz, bukankah kau pernah di beritakan bahwa berpacaran dengan Allys?'' Elliot menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah.

''All..ys?'' aku menatap Oz bingung, ''benarkah?'' Oz hanya diam. Tak ''Heii, Oz?'' tanyaku bingung. Sedetik kemudian, Oz melepaskan tanganku.

''kita duduk saja. Jam akan di mulai sebentar lagi.'' Oz berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mematung. Tak percaya dengan yang baru terjadi. Jangan jangan, benar? Oz dan Allys memang berpacaran? Atau, mereka mantan kekasih? Lalu, untuk apa dia berpacaran denganku? Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa nyeri.

'aku kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali dadaku? Sesak?' aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menepis rasa sakit itu, 'sudahlah..'

===THE TWIN===

''jadi? Itu benar?'' aku mengerenyitkan alisku. Echo mengangguk. Kami sedang di koridor, sekarang. Sehabis dari perpustakaan.

''dia sering di pergoki menatap Allys. mereka sering bersama lho. Allys juga sepertinya menaruh hati pada Oz. Jadi,kami kaget,tiba tiba Oz berpacaran denganmu'' Lily tersenyum, ''atau.. Jangan jangan dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jadi dia memilihmu? Kalian kan kembar?'' Lily menatapku sayu.

''err. . Entah. Sepertinya, aku harus menolak Oz. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati Allys. Allys pun tak pernah mengatakan apa apa,padaku'' senyumku. Entah mengapa, hatiku kembali sakit.

''ugh'' aku memegangi dadaku. Sesak rasanya.

''eh? Kau kenapa, Alice?'' Echo panik.

''aku baik baik saja, kok'' aku menenangkan Echo. Kami sudah berada di depan kelas.

*teng teng teng teng (Author: anggap ini bel sekolah alice ya. Buahaha (lagi lagi). Readers: #tendang)

jam istirahat berbunyi. Echo membuka pintu kelas. aku, Echo, dan Lily masuk secara bergantian. Saat tiba di bangku-ku, Oz menggenggam tanganku.

''apa?'' tanyaku ketus.

''ayo kita makan bekal bersama'' Oz tersenyum lembut padaku.

''sudahlah, Oz. Hentikan. Aku tahu, kau menyukai Allys. Jangan begi.. Akh. Oz!'' Oz menyeretku keluar kelas. Aku kaget.

''heii. Oz? Kau mendengarku,kan?'' aku menarik tanganku. Namun, Oz memperkuat pegangannya, ''Oz!'' bentakku. Dia menoleh. semua menatap kami heran. Kini, kami tepat berada di depan kelas Allys.

''Oz..'' alisku bertaut. Aku benci di perhatikan banyak orang seperti ini, ''ayo pergi, Oz..''

''Dengar, Alice..'' Oz menghela nafas, ''aku itu menyukaimu, bukan Allys'' semua mendadak heboh mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Allys muncul.

''All..ys?'' pekikku, ''o..oz.. Lepaskan tanganku'' pintaku memelas. Allys menatapku kaget.

''Alice? Oz?'' Allys menatap kami heran.

''Allys.. Aku menyukai saudara kembarmu'' Oz menatapku, ''sejak dulu..'' aku terhenyak.

''a..apa? Bahkan kita baru berte..EHH!'' Oz lagi lagi menarikku. Kali ini, aku di peluknya erat.

''dia pacarku, Allys. Kau tidak masalah,kan? Aku memacari kembaranmu?'' tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Allys mengangguk.

''err.. Tak masalah,kok, err..Oz-kun..'' semua mendadak heboh dengan pernyataan Oz itu.

''apaa? Aku tidak setujuu'' pekikku. Masih dalam dekapan Oz.

''jadi..'' Oz melepaskan pelukannya, ''kupinjam kembaranmu dulu. Jyaa minna~'' Oz menarikku. Lalu membawaku kabur.

''lepaskaaann akuuu~'' pekikku.

''hoshh.. Hoshh..'' aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal senggal. Aku di bawa naik ke atap sekolah. Aku menatapnya tajam. Oz. Laki laki berambut pirang yang mengaku ngaku (?) jadi pacarku.

''aku.. Tak percaya kau lakukan itu'' aku menatapnya sebal. Sedangkan dia malah cengar cengir menatapku, ''kau bahkan baru mengenalku, Oz. Ini tidak wajar'' tambahku. Oz menatapku. Dia yang sebelumnya berada di depanku, berdiri, lalu menempatkan diri di sampingku. Aku refleks menggeser tempatku.

''kau salah, Alice..'' gumamnya, lalu menatapku, ''aku menyukaimu, lebih lama dari yang kau tahu..'' aku mengerenyitkan alis.

''he? Kita kan baru bertemu?'' aku makin bingung.

''kau.. Jangan jangan kau lupa?'' Oz menatapku. Aku membuang muka. Semburat tipis memenuhi pipiku yang putih.

''so..soal apa?'' tanyaku

''tatap aku, A-li-ce'' Oz menyentuh daguku. Aku kelabakan.

''le..lepaskan'' semburat tipis itu bertambah. Aku merasakan pipiku bertambah panas.

''jadi, kau benar benar lupa? Tch'' Oz memandangku sejenak. Lalu menyentuh dadaku. Aku kaget.

''a..aaa.. Mesum.'' aku memukul Oz. Dia tertawa.

''haha. maaf, maaf. Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu, Alice? Bahkan saat pertama melihatku?''

''ng?'' aku memiringkan kepalaku. Bingung, ''biasa saja?'' Jawabku sekenannya.

''sekarang? Apa disini, terasa biasa saja? Tidak merasa sesak?'' Oz meraih tanganku,lalu menyentuhkannya pada dadaku. Aku mengerenyit.

''ung.. Tidak. Tapi, tadi aku merasakannya'' Oz menatapku. Lalu tersenyum.

''dimana itu? kapan kau merasakannya?''

''ungg.. Tadi. Sewaktu di koridor. Saat Echo dan Lily mengatakan bahwa kau dan Allys berpacaran? Ung.. entahlah~'' aku menatap iris mata emerald itu. Dia tersenyum menatapku.

''huft. Susah ternyata, membuatmu menyadari hal itu. Bahkan kau juga melupakanku,ya'' Oz menatapku sayu. Aku makin bingung. Sedetik kemudian, Oz kembali memegang daguku dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan yang kanan digunakan untuk mengunci kedua tanganku.

''Oz? Apa yang kau lakukan?'' aku panik. Dia tersenyum.

''aku ingin membuatmu mengingat pertemuan kita. Kau melupakannya,kan?'' aku mengangguk.

''ya..aku memang lupa. Tapi, kau mau melakukan apa?''

''diamlah. Kau akan tahu, Alice'' aku mengangguk, ''baiklah..''. Sedetik kemudian, Oz mengangkat daguku. Aku menatapnya heran.

''tutup matamu, Alice'' aku mengangguk. Lalu menutup mataku. Setelah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Terasa lembut. refleks aku membuka mataku. Keget. Oz sedang menciumku. Aku berontak. melepaskan ciuman lembut itu. Oz menatapku.

''Alice..'' dia meraih wajahku. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku panik.

''ugh.. Oz..'' ak berusaha berontak. Namun usahaku sia sia. Oz mencondongkan kepalanya,lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku.

''oz..ung..hen...ti..ungg...'' aku mendorong Oz. Namun sia sia. Dia makin menyudutkanku dengan dinding di belakangku. tangan kanannya, memegang tengkuk kepalaku. Aku berontak. Pipiku terasa panas. setelah itu Oz melepaskan bibirnya. Namun, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kini, dia menjilati bibir atasku. Lalu mengecupnya. Aku berontak.

''Oz!'' aku mendorongnya. Kini sekuat tenaga. Dia menatapku.

''Apa yang kau lakukann?'' aku menatapnya Marah. Air mataku hendak keluar. Oz kelabakan.

''ma..maafkan aku Alice'' Oz mendekatiku. Aku menangis. Dia mendekapku erat.

''le..lepasss!'' teriakku. Oz mengunci tangannya. Membuatku tak bisa lari dari dekapannya.

''Alice.. Kau benar benar melupakanku,ya'' aku berhenti menangis. aku menatap Oz bingung, ''bahkan kau lupa? Kita dulu juga pernah berciuman seperti tadi?'' aku mengangguk.

''aku baru mengenalmu. Kau.. Jangan jangan,kau bertemu dengan Allys? Bukan aku..'' aku menatapnya.

''BUKAN! kau yang bertemu denganku dulu. kau yang membuatku gila, selama ini.'' Oz melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu berjalan mundur. ''aku tahu, kau dan Allys dulu sama sama menyukai Jack. Namun kau mengalah padanya. Dan untuk melupakan Jack, kau meninggalkan kota ini,kan?'' aku terhenyak.

''da..darimana kau..?'' aku menatapnya shock. Dia tersenyum.

''aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Alice Baskeville'' dia mendekatiku, ''walau kau lupa padaku, aku yang akan mengingatkanmu''

''a..apa? Err.. Aku.. Aku nggak mau'' aku merapatkan tubuhku pada dinding di belakangku.

''kau pasti akan mengingat pertemuan kita dulu. Dan pasti.. Aku bisa menggantikan posisi Jack di hatimu'' dia mengambil rambut brunetteku. Lalu menciumnya. Aku mendelik, ''karena dari dulu, kau memang sudah jadi milikku, Alice..''

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN : gimana ? aku ngga terlalu bisaa njabarin kata ~ bingung~  
><strong>**

****=3= /****

****tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~ di tunggu~****

****smoga cpet~  
><strong>**

****ehehe X3****


	2. Chapter 2

maaf lama banget updatenya. setelah ini updatenya bakalan lebih cepat.

mohon bantuan teman teman dan senpai semuanya :)

saya masih newbie dan butuh banyak belajar~

RnR ya! selalu di tunggu 3

* * *

><p><strong>The Twin © Akarii Mayu<strong>

**Disclaimer : Pandora Heart© Jun Mochizuki /Square Enix**

**Warning : OOC, geje, ini fic pertama. gomen aneh~**

* * *

><p>''Waaa waaa'' Alice terbangun dari tidurnya. Agak shock dengan mimpinya barusan. Refleks gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya.<p>

"Aku... Dengan si pirang itu.. Berciuman?" Alice menghela nafas – "Kurasa ini semua pasti mimpi. Yaa! mimpi! Lagi pula..." Alice menghela nafas "..Aku kan menyukai Jack.. bukan dia.. Kenapa dia bilang aku miliknya? Huh! Kepedean! Peduli amat sama dia!'' Alice menendang bantalnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai, lalu bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi.

===THE TWIN===

"Alice!" Allys memanggil gadis berambut brunette itu. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Ya ?"

''Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku tadi? Kan kita bisa berangkat bersama dari rumah?" Gadis berambut keperakan itu menggembungkan pipinya. Alice tersenyum simpul.

"Kukira Allys sudah duluan. Biasanya kan ada rapat osis? Lagi pula... sekarang juga kita sudah sampai di sekolah sih"

"iya sih.."' Allys tersenyum lembut.

"ngg Alicee... Kemarin..." Allys menghentikan obrolan saat dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mendekatinya .

"Haii" sapa pemuda itu.

"Hai oz-kun.." Allys tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah kembarannya "Alice, aku duluan ya" katanya, lalu gadis itu berjalan kearah kelasnya. Tinggallah pemuda bermata emerald itu dengan si gadis berambut brunette.

"Honey.." Pemuda itu mendekati si gadis brunette.

"A..apa maumu!" Aentak si gadis brunette.

''Alice.. Kau tidak boleh ketus pada pacarmu loh?'' Pemuda itu memegang tangan Alice.

"O..oz! Lepaskaan!" Alice meronta agar tangannya dilepaskan.

"Baiklah~ tapi kau harus memberiku kecupan selamat pagi dulu, baru aku melepaskanmu, Honey~'' Oz makin erat memegang tangan Alice.

"Duakk" Alice menendang pintu yang ada di dekat situ. Lalu melirik ke arah Oz, "Kau ingin bernasip sama dengan pintu ini?" pekiknya. Laki – laki itu tersenyum kecut.

"Oh Alice ku, kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu kan?" Oz menatap Alice nanar.

''Huh! Bisa saja kulakukan jika kau tidak menurut! Kau itu manservantku! Kau harus tunduk padaku!'' Alice menatap Oz tajam.

"OZ! Hehh apa yang kau lakukan padanya, baka usagi!?"

"Hahh?" Alice menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kauuu! Jerapaah!'' Alice jengkel.

"Apa? Kau.! Oz! Kau baik2 saja?" Cowok berambut raven itu mendekati Oz.

"Gill? Aku baik2 saja kok. Aku haya menggenggam tangan gadisku. Ada yg salah?" Oz menatap Gill dengan tampang innocent

"Heii kalian. Bel hampir berbunyi lo!" Teriak seorang gadis. Alice menoleh.

"Ah Lily! Iyaa aku akan segera masuk kelas!" Alice melirik ke arah Oz, "Lepaskan tanganku, dasar manservant tak berguna!"

"E..eh ?" refleks Oz mlepaskan tangannya. Alice langsung berlari sekencangnya.

"Bweeek! :p" Alice memasang wajah mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau tidak pantas jadi manservantku!" lalu Alice kembali berlari.

"Ah~ lihat Gill~ betapa manisnya dia" Oz menoleh kearah Gill. Mereka juga berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Haah. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada anak seperti si Baka usagi itu"

"Hehehe, justru menariknya dari situ, 'kan?" Oz terkekeh. Gill berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Lagi pula ... kau gila, karena mennyukainya sejak umur 4 tahun," Gill berjalan mendahului Oz, "Kau.. jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan yang sama..."

"...ya. Aku tau... Gill" Oz menatap lurus kedepan, "Aku tau.." Oz menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada si Baka usagi itu, sebelum dia mengetahui hal yang dulu pernah terjadi... Oz" Gill menatap Oz, "I..ini demi dirimu kok!"

"Ahahaha... iyaa Gill, aku tahu" Oz tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju kau dengan Baka usagi itu!"

"Eeeh? Kenapaa? =3="

"Karena dia bodoh, dan ceroboh'' Gill menggelengkan kepala. Oz tersenyum simpul.

''Tapi...Bagaimanapun, aku sungguh menyukainya...Alice... '' Oz melihat kearah jendela. Menatap langit biru, ''... yang disukai Jack''

===THE TWIN===

"Huh. Huh." Si rambut Brunette itu mendengus kesal. Jam makan siangnya terhenti karena panggilan dari wali kelasnya yang mengharuskan dia segera menuju ruang perpustakaan. Setelah beberapa kali tersasar, kini dia sudah berada di depan ruang perpustakaan.

"Huuuft" Alice menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu menggeser pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"nggg .. Sumimasen" Gadis brunette itu melihat kesekeliling perpustakaan. Berusaha menemukan wali kelasnya. Gotcha. Dia menemukan wali kelasnya, Liam sensei. Alice mendekati wali kelasnya itu.

"Haiiik Alice. Douzo" Pria berkacamata itu mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk.

"Ngg.. maaf, ada apa.. sensei ?"

"Maaf sekali Alice memanggilmu di jam seperti ini, sebenarnya bisa saja membicarakan masalah ini sepulang sekolah, namun yah, sensei khawatir jika.. nanti pembicaraan ini banyak di dengar orang, jadi.. Onegai, Sensei benar – benar memohon bantuanmu.." Alice mengerenyitkan alis.

"... apa yang bisa ku bantu .. sensei?"

"Begini... Ini soal kembaranmu, Allys."

"Allys? Kenapa.. dengan Allys?"

"Dia.. nilai akademiknya.. menurun dari sebelumnya. Kembaranmu adalah ketua osis kebanggaan sekolah ini, dan semuanya mengakui kecerdasannya. Akademik, sosialita, bahkan dalam mata pelajaran yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik seperti olahraga-" Liam sensei menatap Alice lembut, "Kukira Alice akan bisa membujuknya, atau menjadi temannya dalam mencurahkan perasaannya.." Lelaki itu dan si gadis brunette sama – sama terdiam.

"yah... Sensei pun-bukan, bahkan sebagian sensei yang ada di sekolah ini mencemaskan Allys.. bisakah Alice membujuknya? Atau membuatnya bersemangat lagi? Membangkitkan Allys yang di banggakan semuanya. Bisa kan, Alice? Sensei mengandalkanmu, karena kamu saudara kembarnya." Liam sensei menatap gadis brunette itu, sedangkan si gadis terdiam cukup lama.

"..." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Baik... sensei"

===THE TWIN===

(Alice POV.)

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Padahal jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu, namun aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk memasuki ruang kelas. Perkataan Liam sensei masih terngiang jelas di telingaku. 'Ternyata masih tetap sama' batinku. Sedari dulu, sejak kecil, aku dan Allys yang tumbuh bersama, terasa sangat berbeda. Walaupun Liam sensei tidak bermaksud membedakanku dengan Allys, tapi.. perbedaanku dan Allys jauh sekali.

"Grekkk" aku membuka pintu atap dengan perlahan. Namun tetap ada suara berdecit. Mungkin memang atap jarang digunakan oleh siswa disini. Aku mendongakkan kepala. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak keatas, berusaha menggapai matahari yang terlihat sangat menyilaukan.

"Menyedihkan" aku tersenyum simpul, "Aku menyedihkan" Aku duduk memeluk lututku. mengapa aku...dilahirkan kembar? Memiliki saudari kembar yang jauh diatas segalanya dariku. kecerdasan, kecantikan, ketangkasan, popular. Aku tak memiliki apapun yang ingin kumiliki. Termasuk orang yang kusukai. Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh.

_"... jack"_

(Alice POV. end)

===THE TWIN===

"Aliceee ~" Oz berlari kearah gadis yang di panggilnya. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, dan banyak siswa - siswi yang sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Oz agak kesusahan mencapai si gadis brunette itu. Oz menggenggam tangan gadis itu setelah berhasil mendekatinya.

"Na...nani?" Alice memalingkan muka.

"Tadi.." Oz menghentikan pertanyaannya, lalu menatap muka Alice, "kau... matamu sembab..apa yang terjadi?" Oz menatap Alice. Alice terus memalingkan muka.

"Bu..bukan urusanmu !" Alice berusaha lari. Namun Oz menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bohong. Kau sadar? Jika kau berbohong.." Oz menatap Alice, "maka kamu akan menghindari bertatap muka dengan orang yang kau ajak bicara... Alice". Alice menunduk.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Baka !" Alice memukul Oz, "lagi pula, kau itu tidak tahu apa – apa soal aku, pirang! Jangan berkata seakan – akan kau tahu segalannya soal aku!" Alice berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"AKU MEMANG TAHU SEGALA TENTANGMU!" Oz mencengkram erat tangan Alice. Alice terpaku, "aku... aku memang tahu segalanya. Kau.." Oz melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau yang melupakan segalanya tentangku. Ternyata kau memang benar – benar lupa, Alice" Oz menatap nanar ke arah gadis itu.

"O...oz.." Alice menatap Oz nanar, "a...aku.. akuu.." Alice meraih tangan Oz. Namun Oz menampiknya.

"...bisakah?" Oz membuang muka, "bisakah kau melupakan ...jack?"

===THE TWIN===

Memang benar kata orang, luka lama, tak akan benar – benar sembuh, jika kamu tidak benar – benar merawat dan menyembuhkannya. Mendiamkan luka itu dan berharap bisa sembuh, bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Karena sebuah luka, suatu saat akan terbuka kembali walaupun sedikit tergores.

"Aku.. aku baik – baik saja, hahaha" gadis berambut brunette itu berusaha tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan luka lama yang tergores itu.

"sebaiknya memang aku segera kembali ceria! Aku memiliki tugas dari sensei.." Alice bangun dari kamarnya, lalu pergi kearah kamar saudari kembarnya, Allys. Alice segera mengetuk pintu kamar saudarinya itu.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Allys? Apa kamu ada di dalam?" Alice membuka pintu kamar saudarinya, "Allys~ kamu dengar tidak?" Alice menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi saudaranya itu.

"Eh? Alice? Ada apa? maaf aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Allys sambil refleks menutup buku yang di pegangnya.

"Hmm~ Allys sedang ada masalah ya? yaa.. mungkin ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi di sekolah ? ...mungkin?"

"Ada apa, sih ? tiba – tiba bertanya seperti ini? Alice?"

"Aku.. merasa sepertinya Allys lebih murung. Dan.. aku merasa ada yang janggal darimu" Alice menatap saudari kembarnya itu, "apa aku salah, Allys?"

"Aah. Aku memang tidak akan bisa berbohong padamu ya. Tapi, maaf. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini"

"-Bahkan padaku? Saudari kembarmu?"

"...ya" Allys menunduk, "gomen.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan selalu mendengarkan mu kok, Allys. Jika ada apa – apa kamu bisa mengandalkanku! aku akan berusaha!" Alice tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Alice" Allys tersenyum manis, "kamu haus? Aku mau ambil minuman di bawah. Mau minum sesuatu? Setelah itu.. aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal lain"

"Ah! Boleh, maaf merepotkan Allys"

"haiik haiik. Anggap kamar sendiri saja" Allys lalu meninggalkan kamar. Alice baru pertama masuk ke kamar kembarannya itu. Matanya berkeliling melihat kamar saudarinya, lalu matanya terhenti pada sebuah buku yang tadi di baca oleh Allys. Alice bangun dari duduknya, dan mendekati buku itu. Buku bersampul biru dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik.

"ngg... diary? Masa sih?" Alice menggumam, lalu mengangkat buku itu. Mengamati sampul dan tebal buku yang di pegangnya, "a...aku ngintip dikit boleh nggak ya". Saat hendah membuka lembar pertama, sebuah foto terjatuh dari buku itu.

"eh?" Alice memungut foto tersebut. Disitu terpotret Allys dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat terlihat familiar di mata Alice.

"Alice? Kau sedang apa?" Alice buru – buru menyembunyikan foto yang dilihatnya itu, "a...apa yang kamu lihat..?" Allys mendekati Alice.

"a...gomen.. aku.. itu.." Alice menyerahkan foto itu pada Allys.

"A..apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu membacanya?"

"Ti...tidak.. anuu.. aku hanya memegangnya dan foto itu jatuh... a.. Allys cocok sekali bersanding bersama.. Jack." Alice tersenyum simpul. Allys mencengkram tangan Alice.

"...kenapa?" Allys menatap gadis brunette itu

"eh? Allys? kamu .. kenapa?" Alice menatapnya nanar.

"Kamu juga terluka, 'kan? Kenapa kamu tak berusaha mengejar hal yang harusnya bisa kau kejar?" Allys berdiri dari duduknya.

"a..apa yang kamu bicarakan? A...aku nggak paha-" Allys memegang tangan Alice, Alice menunduk

"Jack... kau menyukainya kan? Alice menyukai Jack kan?!"

"A...allys, kamu bicara apa? Ak-"

'PLAK'

Allys menampar Alice. Alice menatapnya nanar, "Al..lys?"

"Kenapa melarikan diri? Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi dirimu? Aku... aku.. aku hanya butuh Jack... kumohon Alice.. hiks.. kumohon jangan ambil Jack dariku.."

"Al...lys... aku.. tidak tahu apa maksudmu.. Jack.. sudah tidak ada... Allys" Alice bangun dari duduknya, "A.. aku mau kembali ke kamarku, Allys.."

"Kamu selalu saja melarikan diri dari semuanya! Selalu! Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya memilihmu!" Allys menangis sesenggukan.

"aku... sungguh tidak mengerti.." gumam Alice sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Luka lama yang tergores itu... tanpa disadari semakin terbuka, seiring berjalannya waktu.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p>maaf banget updatenya lamaa, hiatus dan stuck gkbsa nulis :"<br>setelah ini bakalan update lg. jadi d tunggu **RnR **nya yaaa!3

* * *

><p>yaaay makasii yang udh review! ak balas disini yaa 3<p>

faricaLucy : iyaa ini fanfic pertamaa. dan cukup suka pair dan manga/ anime pandora. mohon bantuannyaaa 3

iyaa saya akan berusaha memperbaiki penulisan dan kalimat/ kata yang ada disini biar gkbanyak typo makasiii 3

tamachon : makasiih saran dan masukannyaa / saya merasa hrus banyak skali belajar / mohon bantuannya juga untuk chap ke 2 ini yaa :"D

nenek gayung :maafkan sayaa :"D stuck dan gkbsa ngluarin ide, dan kena segala macam kegiatan, jadi hiatus lama skali :"3

KonnoKumiko : masa lalunya akan d ungkap di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin. x"D ini lg mengerjakan chap ke 3. maaf menunggu sangat lama. maaf kurang memuaskan. mohon dukungannyaa

mohon bantuannya untuk fanfic2 saya slanjutnya yaaa 3


End file.
